


TMNT Nightmare Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTRequest: 2003 tmnt with the turtles reaction to their s/o sometimes quietly crying in their sleep, they’re not making any noise and are completely still, the turtles sometimes just happen to wake up or walk in on this, s/o is pretty casual about it, “oh yea. Nightmares. You know I don’t really dream often. When I do they’re usually nightmares. I’ve gotten used to them”. Explains why they don’t have a big reaction. The nightmares about being abandoned?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 61





	TMNT Nightmare Headcannons

Leo: Leo tries to understand, he really does. He cant compare his own bad dreams to your nightmares. Hes never awoke crying or startled because of them, but he does want to know about your own. Hes more curious to why you have the nightmares. Leo reassures you that he loves you, everyone loves you, and they aren’t going anywhere. You’ll tell him you know, but theres just some nasty voice in your subconscious that is expecting the worst. Leo is resentful to leave you at night, for fears you’ll have a nightmare and wake up on your own. But if he ever does, he leaves you a note declaring his love for you and how he will return.  
Raph: Raph is probably the one who can relate closely to your issues. He has nightmares all the time, and knows how you can just get used to them. But that doesn’t make it any easier when you first wake up and the moments still fresh in your mind. If he wakes before you while youre having a nightmare, he’ll try his best to calm you by stroking your hair. Sometimes it works, and you calm into a nightmare-less state. But when it doesn’t, hes right there waiting to give you a shoulder to cry on.  
Donnie: He will fuss so much if he sees you in destress, even over a nightmare. Hes quick to wake you while wiping away any spilled tears. Of course hes perplexed when you are totally calm and chill about the nightmare which you had seemed to distressed before. He’ll ask you what he can do, if there anything that you need. When you wake from a nightmare, he’ll whisper how much he loves and cherishes you while holding you tight in his arms.  
Mikey: Mikey will try to distract you as soon as you wake. He will drag you to the kitchen for late night ice cream sessions or curl up with you to watch a movie. Mikey will ask about your nightmares, asking about what happened and what was said once you’ve got over the initial startle. Of course, the ice cream helps while you tell him about it and explain that its not often, but it is something that will probably happen again. He always makes sure your favourite snacks are topped up


End file.
